Past and Future
by Sarahgfan
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione are at the burrow for the summer they find a girl but who is she?
1. Who's that?

I dont own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny went outside to play quidditch(except

Hermione she was reading) it was nearly noon when they stopped to

try and finnish their homework everything was going okay until Ron

and Hermione had another fight about an un important subject "c'mon

Hermione I didn't mean it!" "yes you did so Ronald!"

"did not!"

"did so!"

"did not!"

"did so!" they both kept yelling at each other over and over again until

Ginny thought it would be best to break the argguement "Shut up both

of you! you two are driving all of us crazy!" Ginny yelled turning red from

yelling so loud "well... she started it..." Ron said looking Ginny in the eyes

"you are so stuborn Ron!" Hermione yelled at him

"when will you two stop fighting?" Harry said "yeah Harrys right-wait a minute

who's that?" Ginny said pointing at someone outside they all looked and saw

someone they went outside it was a girl she was hardly walking when she fainted

all of them went over to her,she had long brown shiny hair and some freckles on her

face she looked like she was as old as them "who is she?" Hermione said "your guess

is as good as mine c'mon we should

try to bring her inside" Harry said. They all carried her inside on Ginny's bed "how did

she get here shes dressed like a muggle" Ron said looking at her clothes "well its simple

shes might be muggle born" Hermione said just then Mrs.Weasley called them for lunch

"hmmm theres something odd about her..." Hermione said as she,Harry,Ron and Ginny went down stairs to eat.


	2. Emma Weasley

I dont own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Later that night Ginny and Hermione went into her room opening the door being as careful as they could they walked over

to her "why do you think shes here?" Ginny said looking over her shoulder at Hermione

"I dont know" Hermione said just then Harry came in the room "hi Harry" they both said Harry said hi back

"she might be a deatheater or a spy or something" Harry said looking at the girl "oh well Im going to bed now good night guys" Harry said

as he closed the door slowly behind him

oOoOoOoOoOoO

the next morning Ron woke up at 7:00 AM everyone was still sleeping he went to Ginny's room and opened the door slowly

"Hermione,Ginny I need my book back..." Ron saw they were both sleeping both breathing quietly Ron looked at the girl they

found yesterday she was still breathing she looked alot like Hermione when she was sleeping they almost looked like sisters

or something "hmm how odd" Ron thought. Ron picked up his book and went to his room and fell asleep. Ron woke up when

Harry kept shaking him "wake up Ron your mom is calling us! c'mon Ron!" Harry yelled in his ear

"yeah yeah Im coming" Ron yelled back he got up with his book still in his hand and went down stairs

"finally your awake we thought you would never wake up" Ginny said taking a bite out of her toast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast Harry and Ginny went up stairs to check on the girl "you think she might be dead or in a coma or something?"

Harry said staring at the girl "of course not! shes still breathing... or she could be a sleeping princess and you have to

kiss her!" Ginny joked

"haha funny Ginny like I'd do that" Harry started "the only girl I'd kiss is you and you know that" Harry said

"haha what about Cho Chang then?" Ginny said laughing Harry turned pink

"she was just a crush! c'mon we are dating" Harry said

as he turned red "I was only joking!" she said laughing just then the girl started to wake up "hey she waking up Harry look" Ginny

and Harry stared at her she got up and looked at Harry and Ginny she had chocolate brown eyes Harry and Ginny just sat there

looking at her until Ginny broke the odd slilence "oh um... Hello Im Ginny and this is Harry" Harry made and odd wave "who are

you anyway? and why are you here?" Ginny asked moving a bit closer

"Im Emma and Im looking for my parents" Emma said looking at her feet

"what are your parents names? we could help you find them" Harry said

"well... you might not belive this but my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger..." Emma said looking right at them

Ginny and Harry seem to have lost their voices.


	3. the thing

Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny just looked at her "um... are you two okay? Emma asked waving her hand in front of them Harry seem to have found his voice

"w-what did you say?" Harry asked

"I said my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Emma said looking at Harry as if he was deaf

"wow so you some how came from the future?" Ginny said still looking very shocked Emma just nodded Ginny looked at Emma she looked alot like Hermione and Ron

"so why are you here then?" Harry asked

"well...in the future my parents they had a fight and got a divorce I had to live with my dad and my sister Alexis we're

twins and she went with my mom. Deatheaters were after my parents and they... killed my mom and Alexis." Emma started to cry quietly

Ginny put her arm around her "its okay..." she said Emma mumbled thanks then Mrs.Weasley was calling them for breakfast

they all went down stairs to eat. Mr.Weasley came in holding a rubber duck trying to guess how it works

and he sat down "oh Hello who might you be? and why are you here?" he asked kindly to Emma

"oh im Emma..." she looked at Ginny

"make something up" she mouthed

"im Ginny's classmate at school..." she said looking very nervous

"that good Ginny must have asked you to come over then well I hope you enjoy it here" he said

"thank you I am enjoying it here" Emma said with a wide smile

"where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked

"they ate already they went outside to finnish their homework" Mrs.Weasley said.After breakfast they went outside

and saw Ron and Hermione under an oak tree doing their homework "hello" Hermione said when she saw them

"I see your awake whats your name?" Hermione said looking at Emma

"Emma..." Emma said

"Im Hermione and this is Ron" she said pointing at Ron "do you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

"yes im in Gryffindor" she said

"so what are you doing here and where did you come from?" Ron asked

"oh! look at the time Emma,Harry and I um... we have to... help mom with...that...thing! yes we best get going now..." Ginny said nervously as she pushed

Harry and Emma back inside once they were gone Ron turned to Hermione

"what was that about? you think they might be hiding something?" Ron said

"obviously Ron, why do you think Ginny said that.They are obviously hiding something it probably has something to do with Emma..." Hermione said

"im going to see what there doing" Ron said as he got up and went back inside.

Meanwhile...

Harry,Ginny and Emma were siting in Ginny's room "so why are you in the um past?" Harry asked

"well acually I didn't mean to come here I was trying to use my time turner and it kind of exploded ..." she said

"okay...then why were you using a time tuner then?"

"I was trying to go back a few months before my mom died and I kind f went back more then I wanted to"

"shouldn't we tell them? if we're trying to change the future they might need to know" Harry said looking from Ginny to Emma

"I was planing to tell them but if I tell both of them I might not ever be born" Emma said now looking at the floor

"we should only tell one of them but who?" Ginny said just as she said that they heard a knock on the door

"its me Ron" they heard him say

"perfect timing" Ginny said


	4. weird noise

Chapter 4

Ron went back inside the house and went up stairs he heard Ginny's voice coming from her room

"we should only tell one of them but who?"

"tell who? what?" Ron thought Ron decided to knock on the door and ask them who or what they were talking about he

knocked slowly "its me Ron" he said he heard Ginny say something but he couldnt hear what she said

"come in" she said Ron opened the door slowly he saw Harry,Ginny and Emma she was looking at him

his eyes widened he had seen those eyes before... but where?

Ron came in he looked at Emma then his eyes widened he was looking at her

"so Ron we need to tell you something..." Ginny said Ron stoped looking at Emma then looked at Ginny

"tell me what?" Ron asked still looking at Ginny

"um well I think Harry should tell you"

"what? me? Emma should" Harry said pointing to Emma

"fine I will okay um where do I start well... Im from the future and your my dad yeah... and your married to Hermione Granger" she said nervosly

"ha! I knew it!" Ron said Harry and Ginny just looked at him

"you belive that? I thought we might need something to prove that" Ginny said still looking at Ron

"yeah I mean I wanna get married to Hermione and the fact that you look alot like her" Ron said pointing to Emma

"you're not suprised in any way? I thought you might faint or something" Emma said

"no I'm suprised but Hermione will probably faint. We should go tell her"

"no we might reck the future. Who knows what will happen if we did?"

"fine but-" Ron started but they heard the back door open and footsteps going up the stairs and knocking on the door

"um... come in" Ginny said Hermione walked in slowly and closed the door behind her everyone in the room started to stare at her

"are you guys finnished with that 'thing' because if you are I could help you guys with some homework or something" Ron stared at Hermione then Emma and

back again Hermione and Emma stared back

"no thanks it's okay Hermione were almost finished" Ginny said wearing a nervous smile on her face Harry looked at Ginny

"no we're still working on-ow!" Harry said as Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs "ah I mean yeah we finished yester day" Harry said as he and Ginny laughed

nervously Hermione looked at them all suspisously and walked back to the door

"okay well I'm going to use the bathroom" walked out the door after taking a suspisous look at them Harry and Ginny stoped laughing and let out a deep breath

"now that was close we should go outside incase she hears us" Ginny said they all nodded and walked outside Ron thought it was really weired meeting his own kid

from the future and getting married to Hermione. Once they were outside they went by the same tree they were at before

"why did you come to the past?" Ron asked Emma tried not to look at him she took a deep breath and explained what happened it took him by suprise when she

finished he couldn't think of anything else to say before anyone could say anything they heard a loud sound that sounded like a big gust of wind even though they

didn't feel any wind

"that's wierd. What ever it was it came from there I'm going to check it out" Ginny said she pointed to a tree they nodded as she left.

They heard that sound again and this time it was louder and they heard someone grunt it was probably Ginny it sounded like her. They waited

but she didn't come back they ran to see if she was still there

"Ginny? you there?" Ron asked no answer "c'mon Ginny you scaring us" they slowly looked bhind the tree where she was before the only

problem was that Ginny wasn't there and in her place was a woman lying on the ground.


End file.
